Reaching GOGinized Space
The game provides several ways for reaching GOGinized Space. There's a tedious way, a less tedious way and then there's also non-tedious ways. There is no right or wrong way. It all depends on how you'd like to play the game. Use the Anomaly Interstellar Terminus That's the easiest, least tedious way. But it requires, that at least one citizen of GOGinized Space is aboard the Anomaly, and has a base uploaded, so that it's available as a warp target in the Interstellar Terminus. Base names in GOGinized Space usually begin with GoG-XX, where XX is some technical gibberish pulled out of the Signal Booster. Some citizens use that naming scheme, others don't. At any rate, just warp over, if you see GoG-XX in the name of a base. Join a friends game Friend a citizen of GOGinized Space, then join that players game. With any luck, the player will be in Ogialabi or some other weird Galaxy, and you'll be able to enjoy a Blizzard on an Extreme planet, while being chased by a horde of four legged, carnivorus butterflies. Jump your way to GOGinized Space Real travellers love to burn Warp Cells by the dozen and loose their mind over the Star Chart. Real travellers also clogg their Star Ships' inventory with S-Class Hyperdrive Modules (and S-Class Pulse Engine Upgrades), and keep all the additional Hyperdrive Upgrades installed, because that'll add about 100LY to the jump range. That's, you guessed it, the most tedious way. But wait, there's even more tediousness adventure to be had -- how about trying the Black Hole Suns Project Black Hole Dataase for shortcuts ? And then, there's of course pahefus Pilgrim Star Path available for navigation, if you're not into getting bent and twisted by passing through a Black Hole. Also, not only will using a Black Hole have your ship insurance rates explode, but it'll also give you the joy of having to repair the darn thing ocassionally. At least the parts, that aren't safely stowed away in Technology inventory slots. Now, imagine having these parts wrecked on every Black Hole use, and you're halfway to Survival mode, so stop complaining. Finally, so you know where you need to go, have a look at the GOGinized Star Systems page. Use a Portal That's how real pros do it. You need to locate a Monument, answer the question correctly and hand it special items so it'll hand out the location of a Portal. You'll need all 16 Glyphs. You'll need all the materials required to fuel the Portal. And once you're in GOGinized Space the game will laugh in your face, and not let you create a base. Oh, and you should check the coordinates of the GOGinized Star System you'd like to visit prior to pumping all these precious materials into powering up the thing. Edit your Save There are a handfull of apps, which allow for changing your location in the game by manipulating your save game. That of course is a dirty cheat, and of course no one minds. The one stop tool for editing all things save: goatfungus' NMS Save Editor And then there's a very nice tool specifically for (but not limited to) the purpose: NMSCoordinates. Wit any luck, kevin, the author, will be hanging around in GOGinized space, so you're able to ... well, whatever you'd to convey about the tool directly to its first level support. Yes, you'll also need coordinates of GOGinized Star Systems for that.